Talk:Horse (Skyrim)
can has armor? If my horse dies can I buy another one from the same stable as the dead one? No, they can't has armor ;) Yes of course u.u Legion Geth (talk) 13:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is a horse like a follower? Can I somehow leave it somewhere and then come back later with it still being my horse? As far as I know they stay there where you leave them. And you can have more than one at the same time. SzLevente (talk) 06:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I parked my horse outside Fort Greymoor or someplace with lot of bandit near Whiterun. I finished the business and came out to find out that my horse died and there were several dead spiders and bandits along my horse. My horse is the black one purchased from Whiterun stable. Very later in the game when I pass by the stable I saw a black horse in the stable, and turns out it was my horse. It says "player's" horse and i can ride it, not steal it. I talked to the horse guy and he said he already sold last horse to me. WEIRD! BUG, GLITCH??? although im happy, its kinda creepy and makes me wana leave it there since im ok with walking Horses In Combat I would like to know more about this topic, if someone can/is able to (yet) look at the game files on the computer version of the game (I know it is made by bethesda, the same company that made FO3 which had the GECK, and I read that Skyrim was to include the "Creation Kit," which was to be like the GECK and allow players to view and edit the ingame files for miscellaneous, non-canon added content and mods; however, I unreliably remember something about it not being out yet?) 1. I can't see it from this screen and will not load a new tab to check at this time, for reasons irrelevant to this post, but I don't remember any data on their base attack strength and any potential armor or resistances (Though I doubt they have any defensive stats) 2. It'd be cool to know how long they can sprint i.e. how much stamina they use doing certain tasks and such. 3. It'd be cool to know if and how much *their* overencumbrance weight is (Though I suspect one does not exist) 4. Most importantly, Respawning and regenerating? Are they like my followers, in that, out of combat and non-stressful situations they beging slowly regenerating health between fights. Or is my horse slowly trotting me to its inevitable doom and my waste of 1000 gold? And once it dies, I read on the talk page that the whiterun horse came back... Do owned horses respawn when they die at their initially owned stables? Is it only a glitch that he already owned it or do you retain ownership of the new incarnation? Irrelevant to this individual wikia page, (I understand the game has only been out a few months) but this wikia is in dismay, somewhat confusing to navigate and not all of the information I want to get or need to get is alway there DX Blaze55555 (talk) 18:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) how do i mount two people? So-- I found a random horse somewhere a bit south and east a ways from Winterhold, riding it did not count as stealing, and it was at an unlabelled camp with a campfire and bedroll and tent, but no one was there. Once I started riding it, whenever I fast traveled to places it would show up there, it had replaced Shadowmere. Whenever I dismount it, though, it starts walking off, as if it were stolen. And lately the glitch where if I dismount it it slides back a ways happens. Just my input. 04:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I got Frost and I got Shadomere too, but I have a question, when I mounted Shadowmere he/she fast-travelled with me but where is Frost after that? Is he in the stables of a city or in the last location I rode him? Criswolf09 (talk) 04:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Merging No need to have article with Oblivion merged, Horses behave completely different in both games, and alot of charactarisitcs/game mechanics are different MattyClarky (talk) 16:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Matty and ikf it were merged, it would be formateed wrong. the Oblivion page is for horses in TES IV. adding a "Skyrim" section to the Oblivion section is a dumb idea, because they are different, and Skyrim is not Oblivion. if you merge the two horse pages, why not just merge all the pages like that? i'm sure we can put the tribunal (Morrowind), oblivion and skyrim pages for the Dark Brotherhood into Dark Brotherhood (Daggerfall). that makes perfect sense, doesn't it? see my point? Skyrim horses have nothing to do with Oblivion. especially since Skyrim is based two hundred years after oblivion. a merge is stupid. i'm not insulting whoever suggested it, i just think that it shouldn't be done. El Barto 227 (user|talk| ) 00:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think you both get me wrong and need to read better next time! Because now it looks like you guys don't know what you're talking about. There needs to be a merging. I'm not suggesting to place the info of Horse (Skyrim) in Horse (Oblivion), but place the info under the headline "Horses in Skyrim" (now in the article Horse (Oblivion)), into Horse (Skyrim). Just like the merging suggestion says: be merged with Horse (Oblivion)#Horses in Skyrim. I don't want to merge the whole pages, just that section. The template says "It has been suggested that this article !!!!!or section!!!!!". :Because now, the page about Oblivion has Oblivion and Skyrim info in it's page. We don't want that, just like you said. :The thing you're talking about was exactly the reason why i proposed a merge. --Kennyannydenny (talk) 07:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :oh, i get it now... good idea. sorry about earlier post. thanks for clearing this up :) :No comments for a couple months now, and I think it has been decided to NOT merge the articles, so maybe it is time to remove the flag for discussing it from the Horse (Skyrim) page. TodKarlson (talk) 14:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Contracting Diseases? I've had instances where a bear or similar creature has attacked a horse and the horse glowed white as if contracting a disease. Would these diseases actually affect the horse? Would Bone Break Fever actually affect the horse's stamina and make it tire more quickly? 11:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Armed Mounted Combat Awesome! Having horses without being able to fight from them was my biggest disappointment with this game. It takes a bit of practice. The archery field of fire is a little restricted, especially when aiming down hill. Currently can't do spells while riding. I may never fast-travel again, as it is too much fun chasing down those stupid bears that are all over the place. I look forward to the day when followers can have horses too; kinda feel like a jerk riding around while they run. TodKarlson (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, when I got Frost, I want to change back to Shadowmere, but i dont know where to find it! PLEASE HELP! You had Shadowmere, a nearly indestructable Nightmare, and you went and got Frost, the too-brave-for-his-own-good-gets-himself-killed-all-the-time horse? What were you thinking? TodKarlson (talk) 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (BUG/GLITCH) report for xbox 360, Though I am not certain which parameters must be met to do this, it can almost always be replicated. The glitch occurs to me when I use an enchanted daedric greatsword (soul trap 1sec/ absorb 33 stamina) and ride on shadowmere, when using mounted combat to hit a frost troll if my player hits its lower body or legs the frost troll will almost always be flung hundreds of feet into the air and off into the distance. Haven't tested anything else for this, is anyone else having this kind of glitch happen to them? 07:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC)